antisèches et billets doux
by ylg
Summary: Claudine :: à l'école de Montigny, tout le monde est plus ou moins givré, élèves comme maîtresses. et c'est pour ça que Claudine aime tant son village et son école. et sa petite Luce aussi, bien sûr. ::défi : une phrase::
1. Claudine à l'école

**Titre : **antisèches et billets doux  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Claudine à l'école  
**Personnages/Couple : **Claudine et Luce  
**Rating : **PG à PG –13, sauf la toute dernière qui devrait être R.  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Colette et Willy, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **une phrase, set #1 - normaux.

**Avertissements :** utilisation d'un « classique » comme base (..et le pire dans tout ça ? c'est même pas la première fois que je fais des trucs pareils). Les persos principaux font montre de choupitude _et_ de sado-masochisme. Les persos accessoires sont tous plus ou moins givrés. Et ça se tripote dans tous les coins.

Ces phrases sont spécialement dédiées à Nelja qui m'a fait découvrir cette série de livres et m'a convaincue que les "classiques" sont des livres comme les autres : des histoire sur lesquelles se passionner et des réserves à personnages.

* * *

01 réconfort  
Après une triste journée de brimades, Luce se console dans les bras de Claudine ; ses mots méchants à elle sont empreints de tendresse et elle sait comment taper pour effacer le souvenir des coups des autres.

02 baiser  
Dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, Luce essaie d'embrasser Claudine : elle sait bien qu'un jour, elle y arrivera.

03 douceur  
Luce est toute en caresses affectueuses et en soumission et cache le peu de méchanceté qu'elle a sous un parfait déguisement d'agneau.

04 souffrance  
Non, Claudine ne lui fait jamais mal, même quand elle lui dit des méchancetés : ça n'est pas comme si elle l'ignorait !

05 pomme de terre  
Quoi de plus rébarbatif que les cultures parmentières, qu'il s'agisse de leçons de géographie ou de problèmes arithmétiques, alors qu'il y a _tellement_ plus intéressant dans cette salle de classe ?

06 pluie  
Claudine pourrait facilement s'abriter de la pluie qui la surprend au bois en se cachant sous le feuillage d'un grand chêne, mais elle préfère laisser l'eau couler sur elle ; cette caresse est plus agréable que celle de n'importe qui.

07 chocolat  
Si on demandait à Claudine pourquoi elle gave la petite Luce de bonbons, elle prétendrait que pendant que la fillette a la bouche pleine de chocolat, elle ne pense pas à l'embrasser.

08 bonheur  
D'après la grande Anaïs, Claudine et Luce ont chacune une conception différente mais tout aussi bizarre du bonheur.

09 téléphone  
Des fillettes de primaire jouent à se parler d'un bout à l'autre de la cour au moyen d'un long fil et de deux boîtes de carton ; trouvant l'idée excellente, Claudine tire sur les cheveux de Luce avant de lui murmurer n'importe quoi au creux de l'oreille.

10 oreilles  
Claudine se fait câline et murmure des mots tendres à l'oreille de Luce, l'embrasse, et puis la mord.

11 nom  
Claudine déteste le moment de l'appel, quand Mlle Sergent prononce 'Lanthenay' et lui rappelle que l'adorable fillette à ses côtés est toujours la sœur d'Aimée la traîtresse.

12 sensuel  
Fanchette s'étire voluptueusement, rappelant à sa maîtresse les minauderies que fait sa Lucette pour lui plaire.

13 mort  
Sur le bord de la route, il y a un renard mort, sans doute renversé par une carriole ; les écolières passent devant sans y prêter attention : la mort, ça ne concerne que les animaux et les petits vieux, pas les jeunes filles en fleur.

14 sexe  
La couchette, a décidé Claudine, c'est bon pour les adultes dégoûtants comme monsieur le député ou l'affreuse Rousse ou la perfide Mlle Aimée.

15 toucher  
Les mains de Luce s'égare continuellement du côté de Claudine, mais depuis le temps, elle ne pense plus à les pincer pour si peu.

16 faiblesse  
Luce est molle et se laisse rudoyer sans rien dire, et depuis peu, elle déteint sur Claudine qui à son tour la laisse l'embraser sans protester.

17 larmes  
Faire pleurer Luce est un jeu dont Claudine ne se lasse pas, et après, il lui reste encore à sécher ses pleurs.

18 vitesse  
Quand elles jouent à chat dans la cour de l'école, personne n'est jamais assez rapide pour attraper Claudine, pas même Luce qui soupire après elle.

19 vent  
Les jeunes demoiselles de l'école préfèrent que les instituteurs les visitent les jours de vent : elles ont les joues plus rouges et leurs jupes se soulèvent plus facilement, sans avoir besoin de trop en faire.

20 liberté  
Claudine est une sauvageonne qui court les bois, un vif-esprit que personne ne peut mettre en cage ; certains l'en blâment, mais Luce l'admire pour ça.

21 vie  
Le certificat d'études en poche, les voilà avec toute leur vie devant elles !

22 jalousie  
Claudine voit d'un œil mauvais la manière dont Mlle Aimée regarde la directrice, et Luce fixe Claudine avec peut-être moins de hargne mais tout autant de regret.

23 mains  
Claudine est la seule qui ait le droit de lever la main sur Luce.

24 goût  
Ça étonne bien ses compagnes, que Mlle Claudine ait tant de goût à l'école.

25 adoration  
À l'égard de Mlle Claudine, la petite Luce éprouve une dévotion sans pareille qu'elle ne cherche même pas à cacher.

26 à jamais  
Si d'aventures Luce demande à Claudine quand elle acceptera de lui dire qu'elle l'aime, celle-ci répond joyeusement « jamais ! » en pensant que ses sentiments n'ont pas besoin d'être exprimés à haute voix.

27 sang  
Une fois, Claudine griffe Luce trop fort et fait couler son sang ; pour se faire pardonner, elle le lèche et souffle sur la blessure et l'embrasse.

28 maladie  
Déjà une semaine depuis la fin des vacances ; toujours aucune nouvelle de Mlle Claudine et Luce se ronge d'inquiétude.

29 mélodie  
Qu'importe si les petites écolières chantent mal, quand Claudine peut mener la chorale et ravir tout le monde de sa voix d'ange !

30 étoile  
Même de la fenêtre du pensionnat, on voit les étoiles, et Luce les observe le soir à la sauvette, priant pour que sa Claudine la regarde.

31 maison  
Luce déteste le dortoir de l'école, qui n'est pas une vraie chambre, et regrette que jamais Mlle Claudine ne l'invite chez elle.

32 confusion  
Parfois, Luce se demande amèrement si Claudine ne voit pas en elle une jolie poupée, une réplique de sa grande sœur, en plus obéissante.

33 peur  
Luce a toujours peur de sa sœur, de Mlle Sergent, ou que Claudine ne l'aime plus ; Claudine n'a jamais peur de rien : elle répond avec insolence aux institutrices et sait que jamais Luce ne la quittera.

34 orage  
Une fois de plus, Aimée tonne et tempête contre sa sœur pour des broutilles.

35 liens  
Si Claudine décidait d'attacher sa petite Luce pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas d'elle, il est probable que la fillette vérifierait elle-même soigneusement chaque nœud.

36 magasin  
Chez la modiste, Luce choisit les rubans pour sa robe de cérémonie avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'attention, cherchant la nuance exacte que sa Claudine lui a conseillée.

37 technologie  
On raconte de part le village que bientôt, le télégraphe sera installé ; les instituteurs en sont ravis et les élèves s'en moquent éperdument.

38 cadeau  
C'est dangereux de garder les preuves de leurs tricheries, pourtant Luce conservera précieusement les boulettes que Claudine lui a envoyées pendant les examens : elles portent les réponses qu'elle lui a généreusement offertes, preuve de l'attention qu'elle doit bien lui porter, tout de même.

39 sourire  
Luce a ce sourire épanoui qui dévoile ses quenottes blanches, et Claudine a plus envie de l'embrasser que de la taper.

40 innocence  
Petite cruche de Luce, qui ne comprend jamais rien à rien à ce qui se passe chez les adultes…

41 accomplissement  
Un jour, son cher papa achèvera ses recherches sur les limaces, et ce sera le plus beau jour de sa vie, il en est convaincu.

42 nuages  
Si jalouses qu'elles soient, les gamines ne se lassent pas de voir Claudine secouer sa crinière pour faire « le nuage » et voir les boucles auréoler son visage.

43 ciel  
Claudine s'étonne tout de même qu'avec la couleur de ciel de ses beaux yeux, Claire ne laisse pas ses galants la renverser sur le dos et lui faire river le regard aux nues.

44 paradis  
Un des nouveaux maîtres-adjoints à la fibre lyrique, débarquant tout juste, s'exclama que leur chère école était un havre de joie et de paix et qu'elle était peuplée de petits anges…

45 enfer  
depuis que l'école est laïque et républicaine et que les institutrices s'embrassent à pleine bouche, il n'y a plus personne pour vouer à l'enfer les fillettes qui s'aiment… sauf peut-être les garçons jaloux, et encore, pas sérieusement.

46 soleil  
Avec le retour des beaux jours, le soleil caresse les corps et encourage les peaux à se montrer à ses rayons, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de tous ceux qui passent devant la cour de récréation.

47 lune  
Le teint trop pâle et l'esprit bien lunatique, cette petite demoiselle…

48 vagues  
Difficile, quand on n'a jamais vu que le clapotis de la Thaize, de croire aux histoires qu'on vous raconte dans les livres, d'océan qui roule et qui danse, s'pas ?

49 cheveux  
Peu importe l'avis de Claudine sur l'inutilité des papillotes, Luce fait des pieds et ses mains pour qu'elle accepte de lui friser les cheveux.

50 supernova  
Secrètement, au creux de ses draps, elle caresse son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une étoile briller tout au fond, l'illuminer et finalement exploser et répandre le plaisir en elle.


	2. Luce aime Melle Claudine religieusement

**Base : **Claudine à l'école, Claudine à Paris  
**Personnages/Couple : **Claudine/Luce  
**Rating : **PG –13 / T

**Thèmes :** une phrase, set #3 - religieux

pour les dernières phrases, **spoil** sur le deuxième tome si vous n'avez lu que le premier - et ça continuera dans les séries suivantes

* * *

01 paix  
La bibliothèque de son père est le coin le plus tranquille de la terre, là où même Fanchette reste calme, et où elle peut oublier les criailleries de fillettes de l'école.

02 croix  
C'est joli, ce bijou, au bout d'une petite chaîne bien trop fine pour étrangler qui que ce soit, qui chatouillera juste un peu si on tire dessus…

03 symbole  
Claudine griffe consciencieusement Luce, apposant sa marque : _voyez, celle-ci m'appartient !_

04 plaie  
Elle a tapé trop fort et maintenant, sa petite Luce saigne…

05 bois  
Parfois, Claudine regrette que Luce ne puisse comprendre le plaisir qu'elle a à courir les bois ; si elle pouvait le partager, elle l'y emmènerait bien volontiers.

06 blanc  
Blanche la robe, comme toutes les autres, et blancs aussi les rubans, elle sera époustouflante.

07 vin  
Les filles discutent de leurs bouteilles et Marie s'horrifie : comment, du _sirop_ dans son vin ?

08 pâtes  
Trop bonne pâte, les Jaubert et cette pauvre Marie, ça n'est même pas intéressant d'essayer de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit sur elles…

09 sérum  
Le docteur Dutertre est un peu remonté dans leur estime quand il a tout fait pour obtenir des instituts de Paris un sérum anti-rabique pour tenter de soigner un garçon du village mordu par un chien errant.

10 pardon  
Bien qu'elle n'aie rien fait de mal, Luce s'excuse d'avoir ennuyé Claudine, laquelle oublie aussitôt.

11 fils  
Lors du cours de couture, Claudine s'empêtre dans ses fils et Luce les démêle patiemment.

12 buisson  
Avec le retour du printemps, les gars courent après les filles et se cachent dans les bois et Claudine ne serait pas surprise –quoique tout de même un peu fâchée- si un jour elle en trouvait à s'embrasser dans _ses_ buissons.

13 feu  
La prochaine fois, elle jettera plutôt sa lettre d'amour dans le poêle de la classe et ne la regardera même pas brûler.

14 sentence  
Cette fois, l'impertinente sait qu'elle est allée trop loin et n'a plus qu'à attendre la sentence, crânement, défiant la Directrice du regard.

15 banc  
Assises à leurs pupitres, ces demoiselles étudient sérieusement ; sous leur banc, les pieds sortis des sabots se taquinent discrètement.

16 est  
Le matin, Luce guette le côté du ciel qui rougit ; c'est par là qu'arrive Claudine !

17 saint  
Si le pauvre sous-maître qui se meurt d'amour pour cette dévergondée de même pas maîtresse et se fiche éperdument de ses frasques n'est pas simplement idiot, alors c'est qu'il a vraiment le cœur bien généreux !

18 Hercule  
Marie a mis la main sur une mythologie grecque ; Claudine, un sourire assuré aux lèvres, soutient qu'Hercule est célèbre pour un treizième travail dont les livres ne parlent pas, et ne fait glousser qu'Anaïs en suggérant qu'il s'agissait de transformer cinquante filles en femmes en l'espace d'une nuit.

19 Pierre  
Claire parle de son ami Pierre avec enthousiasme, _des yeux verts, te rends-tu compte ?_ et même si elle sait que comme à son habitude dans quelques semaines tout sera fini, Claudine pour une fois approuve : _oui, les yeux verts, c'est admirable. _

20 marche  
Chaque fois que la Directrice descend en catastrophe de son estrade pour rejoindre son Aimée, les élèves se prennent à craindre ou à souhaiter, c'est selon, qu'elle manque la marche…

21 rempart  
Une muraille autour du cœur, qu'elle s'est construit, la fillette, mais comme de bien entendu, elle a sa poterne secrète pour laisser passer une certaine demoiselle de sa connaissance.

22 oiseau  
Luce, entre ses mains, semble à Claudine aussi fragile qu'un moineau, une petite chose toute chaude et toute tremblante qu'elle pourrait déchirer sans effort si elle n'y prend pas garde.

23 rivière  
Des jeunes filles bien ne sont pas censées aller se baigner à la rivière, bien sûr, mais il fait si chaud cet été, personne n'ira le dire à leurs mères !

24 fidélité  
Ce soir-là, Luce se coupe une mèche de cheveux et jure qu'elle attendra pour toujours le retour de Claudine.

25 destruction  
Les jolies choses sont tellement agréables à casser, se dit Claudine en caressant distraitement la peau douce de Luce.

26 rituel  
Appel, leçon de morale, attente cinq minutes que la maîtresse ait fini sa « conversation » avec sa collègue, venue lui poser une question quelconque avant le début du premier cours…

27 soumission  
Parfois, la docilité excessive de Luce exaspère Claudine ; bon sang, qu'elle se secoue un peu, qu'elle se rebelle contre ce qu'on lui inflige !

28 culte  
« Je t'assure, la Directrice doit prendre Mlle Lanthenay pour une déesse et l'adorer comme une païenne, c'est pas possible autrement, tout ça ! »

29 fuite  
Encore un problème de baignoire et de robinet ; Marie Belhomme se lamente : _Luce, ne peux-tu pas demander à Mlle Aimée de nous soumettre quelque chose de moins atroce au moins pour les mathématiques ?_

30 rouge  
La peau de Luce se colore sous les coups, d'une nuance de rouge chaque fois différente selon les tapes, les griffures ou les méchants sous-entendus.

31 monolithe  
Quelque chose de rassurant, dans la folie ambiante qui s'empare du village pour la venue de l'officiel, c'est ce cher papa qui reste absolument constant dans son petit délire habituel, devenant un bloc de normalité dans le chaos total.

32 sacre  
Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont pu rire le jour où, s'étant magistralement étalé, un sous-maître avait sacré comme un charretier, aggravant encore le ridicule de sa situation !

33 sanctuaire  
Cette bibliothèque où elle cache ses pensées secrètes, Claudine n'y amènera jamais personne, même pas sa mignonne Lucette.

34 augure  
Anaïs fait semblant de lire l'avenir dans les nuages et annonce à Luce que si elle veut partager le même bonheur conjugal que sa sœur et la Directrice, il faudra qu'elle supporte une Claudine qui deviendra de plus en plus folle au fil des ans.

35 supplique  
Une fois de plus, Luce quémande un baiser, une caresse, un mot tendre, les yeux humides, prête à s'agenouiller.

36 chant  
L'une déteste les cours de chant, parce qu'on y écorche tant la musique, l'autre les adore parce qu'elle peut y entendre sa voix.

37 orateur  
Le député expédie son discours, personne n'y comprend rien, mais on lui fait quand même un triomphe ; que la fête commence !

38 communauté  
D'accord, son école est une véritable bande de fous, et le reste du village à vrai dire c'est pas tellement mieux, mais elle les aime bien et est heureuse de vivre là.

39 désert  
Quand l'été vient et que les pensionnaires retournent dans leurs familles, que le dortoir se vide, Luce le trouve encore plus lugubre et espère en vain que sa Claudine l'en sortira et l'emmènera chez elle.

40 immolation  
Luce s'offre docilement aux piques de Claudine, qui la transpercent avec une délicieuse cruauté.

41 félicité  
Les mines d'imbéciles heureuses des Jaubert, pouah ! Claudine préfère encore souffrir d'un beau tourment comme dans les livres que d'atteindre ce stade de félicité abrutie.

42 guerre  
Parmi les pensionnaires, les ragots courent sur les unes et les autres ; une véritable guerre des rumeurs est déclarée.

43 couronne  
La couronne de marguerites, au front de Claudine, la fait ressembler à une des déesses dont parlent les livres qu'elle aime tant lire.

44 lys  
Anaïs s'en est bien moquée, mais, d'après Luce, une couronne de lys aurait été des plus seyantes pour _sa_ Claudine.

45 superstitieux  
Soigneusement, Luce trace l'empicassement autour de la petite boîte qu'elle destine à sa Claudine qui s'en va…

46 dôme  
Allongée sous la voûte de ses arbres chéris, Claudine finit par se dire que peut-être un jour, elle montrera cet endroit à Luce, l'arrondi des branchages qui l'entoure devrait lui plaire.

47 séparation  
Claudine quitte son Montigny chéri le cœur lourd, y laissant une Luce effondrée, voulant s'imaginer qu'à Paris la vie sera plus excitante.

48 état  
Que la grande fête organisée soit à l'origine à la gloire du pays et du gouvernement, tout le monde l'a oublié, l'important c'est que tous les regards du canton se tournent vers Montigny.

49 cercle  
Elle se souvient d'un jour de printemps où les filles avaient entamé une partie de furet et où elles s'étaient poursuivies l'une l'autre toute autour du cercle.

50 foi  
Luce croit dur comme fer en sa Claudine, elle reviendra bien un jour auprès d'elle…


	3. tous des cinglés à Montigny

**Base : **Claudine à l'école, Claudine à Paris, Claudine s'en va  
**Personnages/Couples : **Claudine/la vie, Claudine/Luce, toujours  
**Rating : **PG –13 / T

**Thèmes :** une phrase, set #2 - débiles

(note : à la réflexion, j'ai bien peur de me planter de quelques années, chronologiquement, pour la phrase #47... mais on va faire semblant que ça marche quand même ?)

* * *

01 roulette  
Un diable découvert entre deux caisses de livres fit la joie des jeunes filles montées au grenier qui s'essayèrent à la glisse sur le plancher poussiéreux.

02 Mercure  
Elles ont entendu des adultes louer le Mercure de France ; c'est égal, de ce qu'elles ont lu, elles préfèrent toujours Aphrodite.

03 violette  
Au bord du sous-bois, les premières violettes déploient leurs pétales, et Claudine en repère une qui sera encore plus jolie dans certaines boucles châtain que sur le bas-côté.

04 chapelure  
Consciencieusement, Anaïs réduit en miettes un vieux bout de pain sec : voilà qui fera un excellent poil-à-gratter pour la petite nouvelle, puisque cette rosse de Claudine lui a interdit de lui faire de nouvelles taches d'encres !

05 cutter  
Un coupe-papier à la main, Claudine menace le plus légèrement du monde, d'éborgner la prochaine qui lui cherchera noise.

06 livre  
Souvent, il arrive à Luce de regretter ne pas être un livre, pour se glisser entre les mains de Claudine et se faire effeuiller.

07 façade  
La façade d'indifférence que leurs institutrices s'efforcent de porter ne convainc aucune des élèves, aussi fissurée que les murs de la vieille école.

08 ventilateur  
Dès le début de l'été, lors des récréations, les feuilles de notes amenées par ces demoiselles "pour réviser" sont promues éventails.

09 papier cadeau  
Les élèves rivalisent de coquetterie pour recouvrir leurs livres, cherchant à s'offrir le plaisir de faire toujours mieux que la voisine.

10 bureau  
Sur le coin de son pupitre, quand elle est sûre que personne ne regarde, Luce grave ses initiales et celles de Mlle Claudine.

11 scotch  
Anaïs rapporte une rumeur qu'elle dit tenir de l'école des garçons : des bouteilles d'alcool auraient été découvertes, cachées dans un coin de leur remise !

12 calepin  
Anaïs exhiba fièrement un petit carnet : son premier carnet de bal ! et Claudine de se moquer, suggérant que personne ne s'y inscrirait.

13 sac  
« Voici vos compostions : toutes à fourrer dans le même sac de médiocrité, Claudine exceptée, _hélas_, » annonce Mlle Sergent.

14 musique  
Ennuyé par la dernière démonstration chorale, le député propose de débloquer des fonds pour offrir un piano à l'école de Montigny.

15 calendrier  
Les plus jeunes se battent presque pour avoir l'honneur de tourner les pages de l'éphéméride, sous l'oeil plus ou moins blasé de leurs aînées.

16 charrette  
La carriole qui les mène à la gare tangue dangereusement dans un virage ; toutes glapissent : certaines de peur, d'autres d'excitation...

17 repas  
A l'heure du déjeuner, celles qui restent à l'école le midi déballent leurs gamelles ; une fois, Anaïs a méchamment plaisanté, demandant à Claudine si elle n'avait pas peur de laisser sa petite fiancée à la merci d'un tas de paysannes qui se feraient un plaisir de la manger toute crue, et s'est pris une taloche en retour.

18 chocolat  
Claudine choisit très soigneusement le parfum des bonbons qu'elle offrira à sa petite Luce ; ils n'ont pas tous le même effet sur elle…

19 nouille  
Il y a eu, une fois, une institutrice venue d'un coin obscur de la France, très loin de Montigny, qui au lieu d'_arnie_, disait _nouille_ aux fillettes pas dégourdies ; elles ne la regretteront pas.

20 poster  
Luce déteste devoir écrire à sa mère, passer sous silence ce que fait sa sœur puisque leurs parents n'y croient pas, devoir supplier à cause de ce qu'elle ne fait pas, et là encore ils refusent d'entendre, et elle déteste devoir aller jusqu'au bureau de poste et faire envoyer sa lettre par cet horrible employé, elle déteste ça tout autant que d'écrire.

21 pocky  
Renaud passe à sa femme toutes ses expériences sur les douceurs, des bananes trop mûres au chocolat grillé, mais s'étonne un peu quand elle se met en tête de couvrir de sirop ces fins biscuits rapportés d'Alsace par un ami.

22 écartèlement  
Quand la grande Anaïs la tire méchamment par la manche, Luce a envie de pleurer ; quand c'est sa Claudine qui se fait méchante et lui tord le bras, elle se laisse faire avec bonheur malgré la douleur.

23 faux  
Marcel, habillé en fille, ressemble bien trop à Luce, et Claudine ne peut lui pardonner de se transformer en imitation.

24 vrai  
« Je crois que je vous aime, » déclare Annie, et à ce moment elle ressemble vraiment à Luce ; c'est donc avec un pincement au cœur que Claudine répond sincèrement qu'elle sait, mais qu'elle ne partage pas ces sentiments.

25 crayon  
Pour la plus grande joie d'Anaïs (et l'amusement de ses condisciples), on a fait livrer de nouveaux crayons, et ils ont l'air absolument délicieux.

26 banane  
Personne ne cherchera à discuter le goût de Claudine pour les bananes trop mûres…

27 chat  
Bien sûr, que Claudine préfère la compagnie de Fanchette à celle des humains, _voyons_, elle au moins est civilisée !

28 vache  
"Vieille peau de vache," souffle Anaïs entre ses dents après que Mlle Sergent lui ait rendu son essai.

29 69  
« Mlle Belhomme, passez au tableau et extrayez le plus grand diviseur de 69 et 135. »

30 loose  
Une pensée émue, je vous prie, pour ce pauvre gars qui soupire après ces demoiselles et les trouve tellement charmantes ensemble, sans comprendre que justement, elles sont l'une à l'autre et pas pour lui !

31 cœur  
_Et puis voici mon cœur, qui ne bat que pour vous,_ récite Luce pour plaire à sa Claudine.

32 cire  
Ce soir-là, quand elle mouche sa bougie, un peu de cire coule sur les doigts de Luce, et elle se prend à rêver que Claudine la morde.

33 dent  
Les petites dents blanches de Luce, bien alignées entre ses lèvres roses, résistent aux bonbons qu'elle suce avec tant de plaisir et parfois Claudine se demande ce que ça ferait si pour fois, c'est elle qui se laissait mordre.

34 législation  
« Il devrait y avoir une loi pour que les députés n'embêtent pas les institutrices sous le nez des élèves, tout de même ! »

35 bonbon  
Luce suce pensivement les pastilles de menthe que Claudine lui offre, les savourant comme un baiser.

36 lit  
Claudine a une fois décrit sa chambre à Luce et l'image du lit-bateau, comparé au dortoir du pensionnat, lui semble le paradis –surtout avec l'idée de sa camarade dedans.

37 tabouret  
Quand Mlle Sergent envoie Marie Belhomme au coin, sur la tabouret de la honte, heureusement sans bonnet d'âne mais avec panonceau exposant aux yeux du monde les fautes commises dans son dernier devoir, Luce se demande ce que dirait Claudine de la voir, elle, assise là avec une pancarte proclamant : « je prête plus d'attention à ma voisine qu'à la maîtresse » ?

38 string  
Quand Marie Belhomme se plaignit des pantalons qui lui laissaient des plis sur les fesses, ce fut au tour d'Anaïs de se moquer : elle n'avait qu'à découper son linge et le réduire au strict minimum, si elle le trouvait trop encombrant !

39 herbe  
Passant par le bois, Claudine cueille avec mille précaution cette petite plante qui, tendrement glissée dans l'encolure de Luce, la grattera terriblement et provoquera à n'en pas douter rougeur et larmes délicieuses.

40 homosexuel  
Un des sous-maîtres, une fois, a prononcé un vilain mot pour désigner Mlle Sergent et son Aimée.

41 famille  
Quand Marie demanda si la vie avec les autres pensionnaire, c'était comme vivre avec une famille nombreuse, Luce répondit tristement que oui.

42 trou  
Quand elle pense à l'autre, elle ressent un vide terrible, tout au fond d'elle.

43 babillage  
La petite Luce papote, racontant sa vie et ouvrant son cœur à Claudine, qui l'écoute d'une oreille distraite.

44 langue  
« Mlle la Directrice, elle tenait l'institutrice sur ses genoux, et elle lui a mis sa langue dans la bouche ! »

45 oreillons  
Une épidémie qui s'abat sur l'école, le pensionnat mis en quarantaine, et Luce pleure, non pas sur ses joues enflées, mais sur Claudine qui lui manque tant !

46 nuit  
La nuit est le moment le plus horrible de sa vie, se dit Luce, entourée des soupirs de ses camarades de dortoir, regrettant terriblement le soleil, Claudine, son sourire…

47 vampire  
Le livre s'appelle Carmilla et Luce n'y comprend pas grand chose, mais pleure quand même parce que les personnages lui rappellent un peu Mlle Claudine et elle-même.

48 vapeurs  
Une fois de plus, Mlle Aimée n'est pas descendue donner la classe du matin ; une fois de plus, elle prétend souffrir de ses vapeurs ; une fois de plus, la Directrice envoie complaisamment sa pauvre collègue surveiller les deux cours à la place de sa protégée.

49 X  
Claudine fait la moue : 17 seulement, « pour quelques propos hors-sujet », puis elle se penche sur sa voisine éplorée, dont la copie est barrée d'un gros X rouge et se dit que ça n'est pas si mal, en fin de compte.

50 zoo  
Pourquoi organiser une sortie au zoo du chef-lieu quand l'école-même est une telle ménagerie ?


	4. mais la vie reste une fête !

**Base : **Claudine à l'école, Claudine à Paris  
**Personnages/Couple : **Montigny, Claudine/Luce  
**Rating : **PG –13 / T

**Thèmes :** une phrase, set #2 - festifs

* * *

01 calendrier  
Sur le calendrier de Luce, les jours d'école sont amoureusement biffés, les jours de repos où elle se retrouve cloîtrée au pensionnat se retrouvent rageusement raturés.

02 feux d'artifice  
Ne reculant devant rien, la municipalité décide de mettre en place des feux d'artifice pour la venue du ministre, qu'importe s'il fera encore jour !

03 cotillons  
Choisir sa tenue pour la cérémonie est déjà en soit excitant, s'en vanter auprès des amies et passer des heures à causer chiffon et comparer les modèles l'est encore plus.

04 sapin  
Claudine contemple, catastrophée, la tache de résine qui orne sa robe : elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû choisir un chêne pour abriter sa rêverie champêtre, penser plus à l'arbre et moins à cette fille...

05 œufs  
Le problème d'arithmétique de ce jour porte sur la production d'œufs d'un fermier, et l'on ricane en douce d'un certain instituteur qui paraît-il, ne range pas tous les siens dans le même panier.

06 masque  
Parfois, Claudine se demande si le visage rougeaud de Mlle Sergent n'est pas un masque de carton-pâte…

07 boules  
Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois qu'elles passent sur la place où les vieux jouent aux boules, qu'ils leur lancent des sous-entendus salaces ?

08 pétards  
Un des garçons s'est paraît-il fait attraper par l'instituteur pour avoir introduit des pétards à l'école ; ce n'est pas chez les filles qu'un pareil manque de discrétion arriverait, note Claudine en lançant discrètement une bardane vers les sœurs Jaubert.

09 cadeau  
Sa nomination à Montigny, soupire à part soi Aimée Lanthenay, n'était franchement pas un cadeau, en contemplant ses élèves…

10 galette  
On rit encore, sur les bancs de l'école, de ce jour où trop pressées qu'elles étaient de s'embrasser, Mlle Sergent s'était par mégarde assise sur son chapeau en voulant prendre son Aimée sur ses genoux.

11 déguisement  
Certaines filles portent des robes avec trop de rubans et décidément beaucoup trop de dentelles ; on dirait des fillettes qui jouent à la princesse, empêtrées dans la robe de mariée de leur mère.

12 Noël  
_Bien sûr, que Noël c'est pas drôle, toutes les filles repartent dans leurs familles, et moi je reste là, même toi tu ne viens plus voir !_

13 nouvel an  
L'été s'en va, les jeunes filles retournent à l'école et entrent en classe supérieure, fières comme des paons de leur beau certificat d'études si chèrement obtenu deux mois auparavant.

14 soirée  
_Raconte-moi encore ce que vous faites le soir, après l'étude,_ demande Claudine curieuse de détails croustillants sur la vie de pensionnat de sa petite camarade préférée.

15 famille  
Quand Claudine interroge Luce sur sa famille, celle-ci part d'un petit rire triste.

16 gâteau  
Si seulement, se lamente Luce à part elle, si seulement elle n'était pas en pension mais chez elle et pouvait cuisiner pour son amie, elle pourrait essayer cette recette trouvée dans un roman, le gâteau des amoureux qui garantit la fidélité des sentiments…

17 papillote  
Et les revoilà, comme chaque année, à tordre la tignasse des petites classes sur des bouts de papier…

18 lapin  
Et revoilà le bon docteur qui se met en tête d'examiner _tous_ les problèmes de ces petites demoiselles…

19 bûche  
Claudine compare la grande Anaïs qui remplit le poêle de la classe à une brindille sèche, et cette dernière, furieuse, la menace de la bûche qu'elle s'apprête à enfourner.

20 Pâques  
Claudine lui dit des mots vraiment méchants, puis l'ignore pendant trois jours entiers, comme si elle n'existait plus ; quand enfin, elle se remet à la griffer, Luce se sent revivre.

21 costume  
Non franchement, est-ce qu'il se croyait drôle, le Dr Dutertre à répondre à Mlle Sergent qui le trouvait bien beau dans son nouveau costume, qu'elle le trouverait sans doute plus beau encore sans ?

22 or  
Il n'y a pas de trésor plus précieux sur cette terre, se dit en elle-même Luce, que ces quelques fils d'or qui éclairent ci et là le châtain clair des cheveux de Claudine.

23 étoile  
Quand Claudine est gentille avec elle, Luce a comme des étoiles dans les yeux.

24 champagne  
Savoir de leur Fresnois natal ou de la Champagne ou de la Sologne dont on parle encours, qui détient le plus de trous perdus, qui s'en soucie vraiment…

25 horloge  
Il en est plus d'une qui scrute anxieusement la pendule de la salle de classe, se demandant pourquoi elle tourne si lentement.

26 ami  
Claire parle avec ferveur de son nouveau galant et Claudine s'amuse de sa naïveté.

27 Halloween  
Ça, quand Mlle Aimée parle d'une fête où on transforme des navets en lanternes, tout le monde se dit que vraiment, ils sont fous ces anglais !

28 tradition  
« He ma guéline, c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout ; pourquoi donc que ça changerait ? »

29 bougie  
Luce avance la main pour moucher sa chandelle ; une goutte de cire lui tombe sur le doigt et elle tressaille, pensant à Claudine.

30 père fouettard  
Jour d'inspection : c'est au tour de la directrice de trembler sous le regard du vieux bonhomme revêche.

31 cheminée  
_C'est comme ramoner une cheminée,_ croit expliquer la grande Anaïs, et ses compagnes poussent en chœur une exclamation d'horreur.

32 gigot  
Une ancienne qui a quitté l'école l'an passé pour s'en aller se marier leur présente son bébé : tout rouge et saucissonné dans ses langes, Claudine trouve qu'il ressemble à un gigot.

33 réunion  
Claudine n'a jamais rêvé revoir un jour sa Lucette, et quand bien même, ces retrouvailles dépassent tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

34 indigestion  
Claudine commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête des roucoulades de la Rousse et de sa petite Aimée.

35 décoration  
_Ben non, monsieur, une jolie médaille, ça fait peut-être se pâmer certaines demoiselles, mais d'autres préfèrent les bijoux sur elles-mêmes et se fichent éperdument des vôtres !_

36 surprise  
Bien sûr que non, la fillette ne s'attendait pas à trouver sa grande sœur et la directrice en train de s'embrasser à un endroit pareil !

37 bal  
« Et pour moi, Claudine, tu iras au bal, pour voir si les garçons me demandent de danser ? »

38 dessert  
Claudine vole un baiser à Luce en revenant à l'école : plongée dans un livre, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer pendant l'heure du déjeuner…

39 ho ! ho ! ho !  
Le docteur député, sous un prétexte quelconque, est à nouveau fourré avec les institutrices, blaguant et riant à gorgée déployée.

40 sac  
« Et voici le grenier ; je déclare la mise à sac des Aphrodite ouverte ! »

41 défilé  
L'une après l'autre, les fillettes passent au bureau de la maîtresse recevoir leur bulletin et leurs prix ; certaines en profitent pour se pavaner, mais bien sûr aucune n'est aussi belle que Mlle Claudine, se dit Luce, ni aussi mignonne que sa Lucette, se dit Claudine.

42 maquillage  
En cachette, elles frottent sur leurs lèvres des pétales de géranium et tentent de s'épaissir les cils avec un peu de suie.

43 gueule de bois  
_A force de manger des crayons, l'Anaïs, c'est normal que tu ressembles à ça !_

44 flirt  
Quoi qu'elle puisse les mépriser et détester le contact de leurs paluches, mine de rien, Claudine se sent tout de même flattée quand ces messieurs lui comptent fleurette.

45 foule  
Le "drapeau national" fend la foule des badauds, bouquets en main, en direction du ministre, presque sans se faire pincer la taille.

46 sortie  
La sortie des classes étaient accueillie, jour après jour, avec soulagement pour les institutrices et la majorité des élèves, et tristesse pour Luce qui voyait alors sa Claudine s'éloigner jusqu'au jour suivant et les murs du pensionnat se refermer sur elle.

47 bouchon  
A cause de la grande fête qui s'annonce, les rues sont encombrées : plus rien ne circule, la foule se presse ; certains jeunes gens profitent de la bousculade pour laisser courir leurs mains sur les jeunes filles et certaine jeune fille en profite pour saisir la main de sa compagne, de peur de la laisser échapper.

48 vacances  
Pour Luce, c'est une triste semaine qui s'annonce, seule avec sa sœur et sa directrice, sans Claudine…

49 départ  
La nouvelle du départ du monsieur aux limaces et de son espiègle fille s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le village.

50 valises  
Claudine se souvient encore parfaitement du jour où Luce avait débarqué à Montigny, toute perdue entre sa grande sœur et ses valises.


End file.
